


Childish

by welcometofrightvale



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fight Sex, Hamilton - Freeform, I'm Sorry, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, modern au maybe whatever u want, this is gay, top laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometofrightvale/pseuds/welcometofrightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things thrown (names, curses, maybe even a lamp or a glass) when they fought, mostly over something that happened that they both kept inside for a long time until a petty little disagreement flew off the edge. They never really meant much of what they said, they just knew the things that would break each other down and used them to their own advantage to get on the winning side of things, and by the end of the argument, they’d most likely both end up crying and apologizing. There were times things didn't turn out that way, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

      There were things thrown (names, curses, maybe even a lamp or a glass) when they fought, mostly over something that happened that they both kept inside for a long time until a petty little disagreement flew off the edge. They never really meant much of what they said, they just knew the things that would break each other down and used them to their own advantage to get on the winning side of things, and by the end of the argument, they’d most likely both end up crying and apologizing. There were times things didn't turn out that way, though. There were times Alexander would sob and leave John standing there, slam the door after himself and make his way over to Lafayette or Mulligan’s, or even just roam through the forest or down the streets until he cooled off and could make his way back. Sometimes John would slam his fist against the table and end the argument to avoid the risk of losing his temper and hurting Alex, but sometimes he isn't able to stop himself and ends up with the palm of his hand stinging after sharp contact to his lover’s flesh. This time, it didn't spiral out of control like that, but it didn't go as either of them thought it would.

 

      This time, it was a lot of things that happened over the course of a few weeks, that they both expressed their disdain towards but never actually got into the topic. Things about Alexander not taking enough care of himself and making John worry, then about how John shouldn't be taking care of Alex as if he were a child, about how both of them were annoyed by the other’s recent behavior and things like that. Both of them had foolishly kept everything in, plus the stress of recent orders from Washington, had put them both on edge, and the little disagreement between the two of them had pushed both of them off.

  
“Alexander, you have to be more careful!” John’s voice was lighthearted, caring and worried for his lover, but Alexander, of course, managed to take offense.

  
“I am not a child, John, I don't need you keeping watch and tending to me like one,” he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a little as John put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes on the wound on his arm he’d gotten from not paying attention. Alexander looked worn down, his eyes slightly sunken in and his hair just slightly graying. John had noticed he wasn't getting enough sleep, and he was working too hard on himself. Alex just didn't understand he was only doing this because he loved him, and that frustrated the both of them.

  
“I’m not, I just don't want to see you beating yourself up like this,” he placed his free hand on his other shoulder, looking down and pressing his lips to his forehead. Alexander pushed him away a little, looking down at their feet and grinding his teeth. John only thought about himself, he thought, spoiled rich John Laurens, watching over poor orphaned Alexander like a small child. John didn't understand that Alex could take care of himself, and he just wanted to be alone, though he knew he’d miss the warmth of him in their bed if he got what he wanted. Alexander was never good at keeping his feelings in, and now that John kept doing the things he despised, even in an attempt to make him feel better, he felt his anger boiling in his blood.

  
“I’m not a child, John,” he repeated, pushing John away from him and turning his head, chewing on his lip, “I'm not your poor little Alex that needs to be cared for,” he swallowed, his words becoming a little bitter despite the fact he didn't want a fight.

  
“I never said you were, but you sure know how to act like a child,” he said, his head tilting to the side and his brows furrowed, his short-cut nails pressing into the palms of his hands. His mood shifted, his voice taking on the same bitter tone as Hamilton’s, but calmer, and a little less childish. Alex narrowed his eyes, looking up at Laurens and chewing at the inside of his cheek, trying to think of something to say while trying to keep back the harsh words stinging the back of his throat.

  
“You're the one acting like a child, John,” he paused for a moment, his brain flooded with all the things he could say to make John feel bad, to make him wish he hadn't treated Alex the way he did. Though something in the back of his mind told him that he was the one acting rash, he pushed it back and persisted on being stubborn and upset.

  
“You're the one making this more frustrating than it needs to be!” he sounded accusing, making Alex’s blood boil and his hands curl into fists. “Alexander, I don't treat you like a child! I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself because you focus all your damn attention on your writings or your job,” his words were meant to cut, but not as deep as they did, “you can't even sit and speak with me without falling asleep or leaving to go off and beat yourself up over something that has no importance!” He started to realize now that he was letting emotions get to him, that the backs of his eyes were stinging at that he really did care that Alex wasn't paying attention to him, no matter how much he told himself it wasn't true.

  
“My work is important, and I can take care of my own damned self, John, I know where my limits are. I don't need you watching after me. I know precious rich, spoiled John needs all the attention, but for once please let me do things myself!” John winced a little, biting his lip and looking away from Hamilton before he said anything more before he ended up hurting the both of them in some way. Alex kept going.

  
“And I know poor orphaned Alexander can't keep care of himself, can't understand what it must be like to have to watch over a child like himself,” he couldn't stop himself. God, he wanted to stop this, wanted to end the argument and tell john he was sorry, tell john how much he loved him and how much he appreciated his care. But his mouth kept going and each word was harsher than the previous.

 

“I’m sorry I can't give perfect Jacky all the attention he wants, bu-” John cut him off, his teeth bared a little at the use of his family’s nickname for him, pushing back the tears that stung his eyes, though he knew he deserved all Alexander was saying.

 

“ _Shut up_ , _Alexander_!” He hissed, his knuckles white as his fists tightened. “You can always find a way to blow this out of proportion, can't you? Always find a way to make it seem like I've done something wrong. Guess what, sweetheart, I won't have it this time! You say I’m treating you like a child but you’re just acting like one!” John took in a deep breath, his chest heaving and the tears threatening to spill over his cheeks again.

  


      Alexander flinched, biting his lip and taking a step back, rage filling him and words that weren't true filling his mouth. He swallowed, mumbled angrily under his breath and turned his head away from John. John just barely heard him, and he let out a bitter laugh,

  
“ _Excuse me_?” He glared, tilting his head to the side, his voice still cold and sharp but now hinting at the way he’d been wanting to fuck some sense into Hamilton for the past few weeks, though with the current argument it's only gotten worse.

  
“I hate you!” He repeated his voice quieter than it had been before, his eyes squinted as tears welled in them. “I hate the way you treat me like a child and I hate that goddamn stuck up attitude and-” he stuttered, knowing everything he said was untrue, “and I hate you,” he turned away from him, and John smirked a deadly, god awful smirk. He shook his head and chuckled.

  
“Oh, you hate me?” He laughed, biting his lip and taking a step closer to Alexander. “Oh, baby, you're going to regret ever saying that,” he said, nearly every word punctuated by a step closer, ending his statement by wrapping his fingers around Hamilton’s jaw and turning his head to face him, his eyes dark and lust-filled as they looked over Alex’s face. Alex swallowed, his cheeks red and flushed with anger, his body still and his hands at his sides as he looked away from John, only to look back up after being pushed into the wall, his back hitting it with a thump as the force knocked the breath out of him. He tilted his head back as John spread rough kisses over his neck, biting the flesh he knew would make him squirm and growling out little threats and more points to his argument.

 

       After only a few minutes both of them were stripped down to just pants, and Alex was laid out on the bed as John bit and sucked on his skin, leaving bruises and bitemarks over all of him. Alex had his hands tangled in his hair, and his legs spread out around his hips. John moved down further, kissing down his stomach and letting his hands squeeze at his crotch. Alex whimpered, tossed his head back and rolled his hips, whispering things he himself could barely comprehend. John only released his grip, his hands finding their way to other places, scratching and pressing against every curve of Alexander’s beautiful body that he knew like the back of his hand.

  
“You still hate me, Alex?” He asked, pulling himself back up so that his breath hit Alex’s lips, not really looking for a reply, just a reaction. And he did get one of those. Alexander tightened his grip on his hair, pulling him down and slamming their lips together, wrapping his legs around John’s waist and holding him there, angrily moving their mouths together and clawing his fingers down his back.

  
“Hmm,” John hummed, pulling away from Alexander to finally get a breath in, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, which only seemed to make him angrier. He gave Alex a warning look, which made him stop, though he still kept his bratty child-like expression on his face. John kissed him again, squeezing his crotch and letting Hamilton squirm his way out of his pants, only to savagely pull John’s own off his body before he got the chance. He let Alex have his way for a moment, kissing him again and sitting in his lap, grinding against him before John pushed him back against the bed, a smirk on his face as he kissed his way from Alex’s chest to his jaw, biting his ear softly.

  
“I’d been meaning to fuck that attitude out of you for a while, Alexander,” He whispered, kissing under his jawline and chuckling as Alex shivered, cursing under his breath. Hamilton’s hands were shaking, Half of him wanted to push John off of him and storm off to pout on the couch for the rest of the night, but the other half wanted to pull him closer and closer until there was no space between them at all. He wanted to throw John off of him to get his way for once, but also to sit in his lap and ride him until the sun came up, went down and came up again.  He was trying to make sense of things, trying to make a move that would prove him right or give John what he wanted. What they both wanted, but what Hamilton was too stubborn to admit he did.  

 

      John slowly, so very slowly, began to get gentle with the way he moved. The angry, quick kisses he drug all over Alex’s body became soft and deep. The hard thrusts that brought them both closer became gentle and caring, less ‘fucking’ and more of making love. His breath, instead of quick and staggering was now slow and labored. And as they both finished, he rested his head on Hamilton’s chest, kissing his collarbones, up his neck, then finally slowly on his lips. He looked Alex in the eyes as he pulled away, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“You know I hate it when we fight, Alexander?”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you, Alex.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
